Ash ~ Prince of Thieves
by Joy-girl
Summary: This is yet another AAMRN, and if any of you have seen 'Robin Hood Prince of Thieves', you knwo what I'm talking about. Actually,this is pretty good, but I should warn you, this really had nothing to do with the actual pokemon, just the Pokemon show's cha
1. Default Chapter

It's me; again, one of these days I'm actually going to finish one of my stories

It's me; again, one of these days I'm actually going to finish one of my stories! Really! I just happened to watch 'Robin Hood Prince of Thieves' and thought _this would be totally perfect for an AAMRN! _

Be warned though! There isn't any pokemon! This is mostly to do with the characters! I may decide to change it and put pokemon in for some odd reason. OK?

Oh, and this isn't entirely accurate so don't sue me!

Uh, tough with the ages! Use you're imagination!

****

Ash ~ Prince Of Thieves!

~ Part 1 ~

It was dark in the dungeon, very dark. Moans of pain and agony could be heard from miles around. 

One man's wrist was tied on an iron. He trembled in fear as he watched the ax come down. 

"WAAAA!" He cried in pain. He stared at his bloody wrist in aw.

"Whose next?" A gruff man asked. 

They walked over to a man with a cloth on his head who was tied up.

"Where you the one who stole the horses?"

"No! It wasn't me!"

The guard looked at the one in charge for an answer.

"Cut it off."

"WAIT!" They all looked at the man beside him. "I did it!"

"No! Don't do it! It wasn't him!"

Once again, the guard looked at the one in charge. He shrugged. "Both of them."

The guard cut down both of the men and brought them over to the iron. 

The one brave man stepped in front of his friend and bravely but his hand down on the iron. 

He glared at the one in charge. 

"This is English courage."

The one in charge was startled, but tied his hand down. 

He raised his ax.

And the man moved his hand and grabbed the sword and thrust it through the cutter's stomach!

The man ran through the dungeon of men tied to the wall, fighting off all the guards at the same time. 

He tried his best to free them all, but most were tied by irons. 

One in particular he tried to save, but couldn't. 

"Christian!" A tan man cried. "Save me! You cannot save him!"

"Don't!" The hero's friend cried, "He is a barbarian!"

"You must save me! I can get us out of here!" 

"Hurry!"

He quickly made his decision and cut the tan man down. 

The three friends ran through the dungeons.

"Up here!" The tan one directed. 

One they were up, an arrow flew through then man with a cloth around his head.

"NO! Tracey!"

His friend ran to him and dragged him into a dark alleyway.

"You must give this ring to my sister. Swear to me you will protect her!"

"I swear."

Tracey gave his last breath.

"Tracey! TRACEY!"

"Come Christian," The tan man instructed. "You must follow me."

"But Tracey…"

"You are no good to him dead."

The 'Christian' nodded his head and followed his new friend into another dark ally way and waited for most of the guards to pass. 

After a few seconds the tan man gave 'Christian' a fruit he had found of the floor.

They both ate at it hungrily.

"Why did you save me Christian?"

"No matter your culture, no one deserves to be in there."

They paused for a moment and sat quietly while a few more soldiers passed. 

"Well," 'Christian' said standing up, "I thank you for taking me out of there, now you can go home."

"No, you saved my life, it is my vow to follow you until your debt is repaid."

"Well, I relieve you of your debt."

"Only Ala can do that."

"Ugh, I urge you to go home."

The tan one once again shook his head. "My name is Brock, what is yours Christian?"

The man paused a moment before answering. "Ash."

So…. Did you like it? This was just a prologue. Does this seem familiar? It should. 

Please review and tell me if you would like em to continue!


	2. Part 2

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! It's me! (again) Thank-you everyone who reviewed! Even if it wasn't a lot…. Just pretend okay? Okay.

Like I said before, I don't know what the ages are, so imagine to your hearts desire!

****

Ash ~ Prince of Thieves 

~ Part 2 ~

~ Four months later ~

****

Ash looked around the beautiful valley. He grinned happily and looked at his newfound friend. "I still think you should go back home, I know what it feels like to be away from you're home."

"If I go home now, I would be dishonoring them. 'Tis better for me to stay here."

Ash shrugged. He had basically given up trying to get him to go back home. He once again looked at his surroundings. He was home! Everything looked so familiar, yet so much bugger!

"Brock, isn't this place beautiful?!"

"Yes."

They walked a little farther and Ash stopped once again to admire the scenery. "Look! Mistle toe. I've caught many girls thanks to this little plant." (So unlike Ash!)

"IN my country, we respect our girls, we do not drug them." (Maybe they should switch roles! =)) 

"So what were the girls like in your country?"

"Beautiful."

"How beautiful?"

"SO beautiful and kind that, that you could die for them."

Ash was silent for a moment then broke into a large grin. Giggling he asked, "Is that why you were to be executed? For a woman?"

Brock remained silent. He took out a carpet and looked around. "Where's is the sun?"

"That's it isn't it!"

"Where is the sun here, Ash?"

"What was her name?"

"Is there no sun in the cursed country?"

"What was her name?"

"The sun."

Ash crossed his arms and refused to answer him until his own question was answered.

"Her name."

Brock sighed and looked around as if he were scared someone would hear him. "Suzie."

"Was she worth it?"

"Worth dying for. Now where is the sun?"

Ash grinned and pointed to the west. Brock nodded gratefully and set his carpet down. Ash watched in amusement as Brock kneeled down in the direction on the sun and bowed his head. 

Before Ash could comment, he heard some loud voices.

"Come back here boy!"

"You can't run forever!"

Ash looked over the wall between the voices and himself. He saw a boy being chased by 7 guards of some sort. 

He watched as the boy scramble up the nearest tree and cling to it for dear life. 

The commander trotted up to the boy on his horse and glared. "Cut the tree down."

The boys clung to the tree even harder as one of the guards pulled out an ax.

"Hold!" 

The guard held stopped the ax in mid chop.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." The commander mused. "This boy killed some of the sheriff's deer, but this is not your problem. You shouldn't bother."

"Wrong."

They stared at him in surprise.

"This is my land and my tree, therefore this boy belongs to me." (Ohhh! I rimed!)

"And may I have the pleasure of knowing you're name before I ram my sword down your throat?"

"Ash of Pallet."

"So, the protocol son returns."

Ash just stood there behind one of the guards' horse. 

"Get him!" The commander cried. 

Ash raised his hands from behind the horse and showed a bow form one of the horses. He shot an arrow and then hit another man with the bow. The four remaining guards ran after him. He hit them all one way or another until they were unconscious or dead. 

The commander growled in anger and came running towards Ash. 

Ash simply smirked and grabbed the sword out of his hand, knocking him of his horse. 

The commander moaned on the ground and turned over, only to face his sword being held by Ash. 

"Now, may I have the pleasure of your name before I ram this sword down your throat?"

"Butch, the sheriff's cousin."

"Well Butch, you should go and tell your cousin that this is what happens when he hurts the people of the village. Now go."

Butch growled a bit, but got up onto his horse and rode off.

"HEY BROCK!" Ash called.

Brock appeared from behind the rock, he held his carpet in his hands, trying to put it on his back. 

"What about your vow? How can you keep your vow IF I'M DEAD?"

"You are whining like a mule." He grinned and slapped his arm. "You are still alive.'

Ash stood there in amazement. He shook his head and turned to the boy.

"Have no fear come down."

The boy hesitated a moment, but came down.

There was a moment of silence before Ash decided to break it.

"So, did you really kill some of the sheriff's deer?"

The boy smiled and said, "Hundreds of 'em." And sped off. 

Ash raised an eyebrow and turned to Brock. "You scared him."

And so, once again, they were off. This time, they made it to Ash's home on time, at least a night.

Ash walked into his castle and looked around in horror.

His whole house was a mess! Everything was practically in rubble!

"Father?" Ash called. He looked up and cried out in anguish. Brock looked up in surprise, there in a cage, hanging from the ceiling, was a cage, with a corpse inside. It looked like the man had been dead for 4 months! 

"Who is it?" 

"It's-It's my father"

"Master Ash? Is that you?"

Their heads turned towards were the voice came from. Ash pulled his sword.

"Master Ash, is that really you?"

"Sam?" (This is Prof. Oak for all you who are wondering!) Ash asked in surprise.

"Oh Master Ash! I'm so glad it's you!"

"Sam, what happened to my father?'

"We were so worried about you!" Sam rambled.

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ash shook Sam in frustration.

"Wait!" Brock stopped Ash from shaking Sam anymore. Ash stopped to look more closely. He saw tears running from the old man's eye- wait! His eyes! They were – gone!

"Sam," Ash asked more calmly, "what happened?"

"You're father was accused of witch craft," (Which by the way, in England in Robin Hood's time is practically the same thing as murdering someone) 

"No!" Ash gasped in horror.

"SO they came and killed him."

"Did you believe the charges Sam?"

"Not even when they took my eyes."

Ash's own eyes filled with tears and he hugged Sam. They both cried together through the night.

~ The next morning ~

Three lone figures stood near a grave. One man was not from the land, one blind, and the other stood in front of the grave with a knife.

"I will not rest until my father is avenged!" He cried, he ran the knife on his hand. He squeezed it and said, "I swear it by my own blood."

With that Ash got up and looked at Brock with sad, troubled eyes. 

"You should go home. My home here is messed up. And I cannot ask you to come along with what I am about to do."

"I have nothing left to go home to." Brock stated. Once again, he refused to go home. Ash nodded and headed for his next destination.

~

The three travelers came upon a huge castle. Ash looked at the two men and pounded on the door.

A little peak whole opened up and someone's eyes went in the whole. "No beggars until Sunday!" And it shut as quickly as it opened.

Ash looked at Brock who raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ash took a deep breath and once again pounded on the door. 

The peek whole one again opened up. "I said – " 

Ash quickly put his hand in the way before she could shut it again. "We're not beggars, I'm Ash of Pallet, and I'm here to see Lady Misty. "

The woman looked Ash over from what she could see. She opened the peek whole a bit more…

…only to shut it hard on his bandaged hand. 

"Owwwww…" Ash removed his hand quickly and cradled his hand. 

Brock chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you just love the hospitality in the country. 

Ash was about to retort when the door opened. 

"Leave your weapons."

They looked at each other and took of their weapons. Ash and Brock headed for the door, but the woman stopped them.

" Just you." She said referring to Ash. 

Ash shrugged and moved in.

"Stay here." The lady said pointing to a spot.

"Here." Ash aid, moving away from the spot. 

The lady opened her mouth, then shut it again. She moved away into another room. 

Ash waited only a few seconds when he heard the door open form the upstairs. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ash of Pallet."

"Come into the light."

Ash moved into the light to the person could see him better.

"Turn around."

He did so.

"Am I to dance next? Who are you?"

"I am the maid Misty."

Ash smiled and said, "Well come into the light child for we knew each other well."

The woman came into view, but was definitely not who he thought it would be! 

A woman who was fat, and had auburn hair hair, she was just plain, ugly.

Ash, trying to be the gentleman he was, tried to be polite, "Well, the years have been, uh, kind."

"Indeed, now why are you hear Ash of Pallet?"

"I was sworn to protect you."

She snickered. "Protect me? Ash of Pallet was nothing but a spoiled brat," He was going to say something when he felt a sword on his back,

"And as you can see, I have enough protection."

"Misty wait!" 
    
    And so ends part of my pathetic story,is it not wonderful?! Don't worry! Misty is, well, I'm not going to tell you. I LIKE MISTY! So don't get any ideas that I'm doing this just 'cause I don't like her. If you want to find out what happens or why 'Misty' is fat and ugly, then you just have to review and I'll write the next part! Is it that difficult?

~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	3. part 3

Hey all! Sorry this took so long to update, but I haven't seen the movie in a while. *Blushes shamefully* I kind of um, forgot how some of it went. Sorry! So here is the next part. I will attempt to update it a tad more than usual. Okay? Ok.

Ages ~ 

Use your imagination!

So here we go!

Ash, prince of Thieves 

**~ Part 3 ~**

**  Ash **gulped as he felt the cold hard steel poke him in that back. He lifted his arms up in a show of surrender. "You are truly courageous to attack a unarmed man." He said. 

   He suddenly turned around and flung the guard across the room. The guar quickly recovered and began to thrust the sword in his direction. 

  Franticly Ash managed to dodge them. At one point in time he tripped over a piece of furniture and cried out.

~

  Outside, Brock heard Ash's cry and immediately started to ram into the locked door.

  "Pont me towards danger Brock!" Sam cried standing up from his leaning position, willing to help his master even in his blind state. "I'm ready!" 

~

  Inside, Ash was still franticly searching for some way to beat this guard. He quickly scanned the room while dodging the on coming thrusts from the sword. He quickly grabbed some deer horns form the wall and held them out in a vain attempt to help him. The guard just kept cutting away and the horns until there was nothing left. Ash looked threw the rest f the tiny remains from the horn aside and ran. The guard thrust at him one more time, but this time Ash was ready and grabbed the guard's arm, pushing it against the wall. Ash banged the guards arm against the wall in a vain attempt to make the guard drop the sword. Ash growled in frustration. The guard just would not let go! He pushed the arm down to a near candle. The guard dropped the sword, but to his surprise, he heard a feminine scream!

  Ash quickly took of the guard' mask. To his surprise, he saw a red-headed woman staring at him, breathing hard. 

  Ash was about to say something when Brock finally burst through the door. Ash looked towards the door, but the girl kneed Ash right where it hurts. 

  Ash crumbled to the floor groaning. Brock looked at Ash in concern then at the girl in surprise. 

 Ash still lay on the floor twitching. He said, 

"Hello Misty."

~~~

Blah blah. I know it's short, but it seems like a really good surprise cliff hanger thing. So, fo those of you who have never seen the movie, were a surprised? I hope so! Please review!

**_PLEASE!_**

**__**

**__**

**Smile Jesus loves you!**

**P.S. If you want to IM me, feel free, it's Smilesunlimited7**


End file.
